


Another Coffee Shop AU

by GimmeBeans



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeBeans/pseuds/GimmeBeans
Summary: Yang and Ruby go to a cafe in their college town, and Ruby meets the new barista.Commissioned by atsukokagari.tumblr.com





	Another Coffee Shop AU

“Oh, come on, I think you’ll like it,” Yang’s grin only grows wider as she nudges her sister towards the door of the local coffee shop, “it’s got all the things you enjoy. There’s a whole section of books and board games for people to borrow.”

Ruby groans, giving in to Yang’s pushiness and walking through the door.

“Besides,” Yang continues, “there’s plenty of people here. You could make some friends!”

Ruby barely gets a “you didn’t say anything about socializing” out before Yang’s made her way to the counter; the cashier looking extremely unimpressed with her attempts at flirting.

Ruby takes a long look around the café as she waits in line behind Yang – the whole place had a surprisingly relaxing energy, several couches placed by walls or in a smaller section next to the windows, tables and chairs filling the remaining space. A group at one table were playing Monopoly, and one group member was excessively enthusiastic about going to jail.

“And your order?”

She blinks and looks back, the cashier glowering at the register, occasionally glancing over at Yang who seemed fully aware of how irate she’d made her.

“Well?”

“O-oh! Sorry!” Ruby hurriedly steps closer to the register, “I-uh, can I get an iced cappuccino? With…a lot of cream?” She feels her soul shrivel up and die when the cashier grunts in disgust and writes the order on a clear plastic cup, the movement giving her a glance at her nametag.

Weiss doesn’t even look up from her writing as she asks, in a tone that could only be characterized as tired, “And what’s your name?”

Before Ruby can answer, a third voice speaks up, laced with confusion. “I have an order for…Beetroot?”

Ruby looks back and forth between the barista, a tall girl with long black hair and the most adorable pair of kitty ears, and Weiss, who seems ready to snap when Yang walks over to pick up her order from the barista. Yang flashes a shit-eating grin over to Weiss, who visibly tenses up.

“Well? What’s your name?” Weiss’s eyes shoot daggers into Ruby, and her soul nearly leaves her body at that point.

“I—I’m Ruby!”

A pause, and there’s the soft noise of sharpie on plastic before Weiss sets the cup down in the barista’s zone and looks back at Ruby. “At least one of you isn’t a pain in my ass.”

“What?”

The scowl is back on Weiss’s face, and Ruby decides her best option is to go back to where her sister is. A quick glance around the café and she’s able to find Yang crouched in front of the board game shelf, thinking hard about which one to pick. She walks over and crouches next to her, “So which one are you thinking about playing?”

“I was really hoping to get Monopoly, but that group over there…” Yang nods her head in the rowdy table’s direction as one of the guys tells one of the girls not to eat the hotels, “…got to it before me.” They both stay there, listening for a moment, before Yang stands up and claps her hands against her pants, “Well! Now’s as good a time as ever. Let’s ask if they’d be down for us to join them.”

Ruby quickly glances around and makes eye contact with the barista, whose face reddens some, before looking back at Yang. “Actually! I—I think I’ll just wait for my drink.” Her tone is enough to make Yang raise an eyebrow, but she doesn’t say anything. Instead, she nods, takes a sip of her own drink, and heads over to the group.

Ruby lets out a relieved sigh and she looks back over to the counter, where the barista’s ducked her head behind the espresso machine; only her ears peaked up from behind it. She makes a point to completely avoid the register, instead taking the long way over to the barista’s counter and sitting at the bar next to it. She grabs a straw and plays around with the wrapper while she waits, occasionally glancing up at the girl working.  
Gosh, she’s pretty.

As soon as that thought crosses her mind, the barista walks over to the counter, “Ruby?”

“O-oh, that’s me! Thank you!” Color rushes to her face as she speaks up, reaching over for her cup. Her fingers brush against the barista’s, and she catches a look of surprise on her face before quickly taking her iced cappuccino and taking a sip.  
It’s still too bitter, and she feels like the biggest idiot in the world as she asks, “Where do you keep the sugar?”

An amused look comes over the barista’s face, but now that she’s gotten a look at her from the front, she could catch her name. “They’re by the soda fountain, next to the honey.” Ruby nods at Mach speeds as she leaves her drink on the bar and goes to grab about ten sugars before coming back to her seat.

Blake’s ears turn when Ruby scoots back into her seat and dumps the abysmal amount of sugar into her coffee. Ruby’s blissfully unaware that Blake can see her out of the corner of her eye, takes a long sip when she finishes mixing it all together, and smiles contently. Blake snickers, a small grin crossing her face as she looks back over to Ruby. “I haven’t seen you around before – the girl you came in with is around almost every day, and I’ve only been here for about a week.”

“Oh, that’s my sister. I…am so sorry about the Beetroot incident,” the secondhand embarrassment is still palpable in her tone. Ruby looks up at Blake and gives a small, awkward smile, “But I uh, don’t come to cafés much. I like the bookstore instead.”

Blake nods as she starts to clean the coffee grounds out of the espresso machine, “Which one do you go to? I’m trying to get adjusted to the area.”

“Oh! Tukson’s Book Trade is my favorite, but there are a few others in town you could check out, too,” Ruby’s face lights up as she goes on to list several other bookstores and gaming spots in town, and Blake smiles as she listens.   
She was happy to meet someone so readily accepting and talkative.

The two continue to chat for what seems like ages until, finally, the Monopoly group plus Yang make enough noise that Weiss in her full 5’3” rage stomps over to their table, puts a hand on Yang’s chair, and says something neither Ruby nor Blake could hear.

But, judging by the look on Yang’s face, it was time to leave.

“I…should probably go save her,” Ruby sighs, looking up at Blake with another sheepish grin, “Sorry about her.”

Blake blinks in surprise, but chuckles and grins as she hands a small piece of paper to her, “Don’t worry about it. Let’s check out Tukson’s sometime, okay?”


End file.
